fighter_guyfbfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyou Negau
'Kyou Negau ' Kyou Negau is the Leader of Team Light and one of the Junshin. He is also the Main Protagonist. Appearance Kyou wears a orange colored hoodie and navy blue shorts. He has brown skin and black hair. He has brown eyes with an oval shaped face. He is very friendly looking. Personality Kyou is very friendly, he is kind, nice and very thoughtful to others. He cares about his friends deeply. Anybody who he met and he felt a connection with, they are never forgotten by him. For example Reon Kasanoda or Rosa Bianca. Kyou will do anything to help any of his friends, if his friends are sad, he will try to cheer them up. He is very justice-driven, but believes some forms of justice are right, and some forms of justice are wrong, Like when he protested in Justacia against the Army Forces and the Justice Fighters. Element He is presumed to have the Element of Light by the Old Monk in Zousha. As of now, Kyou has no Great Potential. Weapon Kyou has the Shapeshifting weapon, Magnum. Magnum can change into many different forms or weapons at will. Until its upgraded, it can only change into certain weapons. It is the only known weapon to be a Posedian Type, and a Demon Type. Great Potential Aetherize: Kyou can turn his weapons to pure energy at any time, being able to control them without touching them and increasing their overall damage. Abilities Magnum: Whip Magnum changes into a whip which is very powerful and normally, Kyou doesnt use it because he barely has control over it. Magnum: Twin Swords Magnum changes into two twin swords which Kyou can maneuver very well against his opponent. Magnum: Glaive Magnum changes into a glaive; a spear with a blade at the end similar to the Naginata. Magnum: Aquabright Magnum changes into a blue sword called aquabright. It is a blue katana said to be made out of Suirei and it has very vast healing capabilities. Magnum: Infernus Magnum changes into a red sword called infernus. It is a red double edged sword said to be made out of Karei and it does very vast amounts of damage. Magnum: Dagger Magnum changes into a dagger that is very sharp and agile and is used for close combat. Magnum: Kusarigama: Magnum changes into a chain or a chain with a sickle on it; a curved weapon used to swing and used for close combat to long range. Magnum: Bat: Magnum changes into a bat that is used for close combat. Stats Long Ranged: 6/10 Mid Ranged: 3/10 Short Ranged 8/10 Dexterity: 9/10 Resillience: 10/10 Past Kyou was born into the royal family of Nirvania. Trivia * The main character was originally supposed to be, Tsusaku Kara, Leader of Void Fighters * Kyou's last name was originally supposed to be, Ichinose. And so were his brothers, but then he changed each of their names in a mix up with another series. * Kyou's favorite food are Corn Dogs, and his least favorite is Steak * Kyou means Today in Japanese and Negau means Wish Category:Team Light Category:Protagonist Category:Junshin Category:Leader Category:Male